


Abandoned Highways

by WritingSinsAndTragedies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, I think?, Poetry, Romance, Tragedy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSinsAndTragedies/pseuds/WritingSinsAndTragedies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah learns just how painful love can be; especially when unrequited. A poem featuring unrequited Hannah/Castiel with a brief mention of Destiel. Set in season ten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandoned Highways

**Author's Note:**

> When I had heard that Hannah was going to be a reoccurring character in season ten and potential love interest for Castiel, I developed a sour sense of dread in my stomach because hey, look what happens to every single female character in this show (especially if they classify as a main character's love interest). I was also afraid that she'd be a flat, boring character whose only actual contribution to the show would be to serve as just a plot device. 
> 
> I have never been so happy to be wrong. In only three episodes, she has become one of my favorite female characters of SPN. Her innocence and quick-temper reminds me of Cas in S4 (making me even more attached to her), but she has easily become her own character. Her conflicting, puzzling emotions regarding her (sadly unrequited) blossoming love for Castiel adds so much depth and character development into her already three-dimensional personality, and I hope the writers don't kill her off just to add more baggage to Cas. With that stated, I'm sorry this ended the way it did because I really hope this doesn't become canon.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own SPN nor its characters.

Late at night, as they drive down abandoned highways,

Castiel likes to tell her stories of a purer time, just after he fell from grace,

" _The happiest I've ever been was being apart of his crusade,"_ He would say,

His breath hitching at Dean's name, the nostalgia and affection illuminating his face,

When he couldn't ward off sleep any longer,  
He would collapse on any flat surface available and drift off into unconscious delight,  
And she would note how the absence of the worry lines that creased his face would make him look younger, softer,  
And let him rest his head on her lap and pet his hair all through the night,

His peaceful ways and fragile state seemed so human,  
And yet his almighty power and captivating demeanor so divine,  
Every time he would meet her gaze, her heart would illumine,  
Her palms would sweat, her heart would pound, as if she herself were apart of mankind,

Late at night, as they drive down abandoned highways,  
Hannah doesn't tell him about her treacherous doubts that make her consider falling from grace,  
Because the happiest she's ever been was being apart of his crusade,  
And her breath hitches at his name, love and adoration in her heart betraying the indifference on her face,

Their journey together is over as abruptly as it began,  
And it doesn't occur to her until she's bleeding on the floor,  
That Castiel was her Righteous Man,  
While she was just his faithful companion, and nothing more.


End file.
